Stay with me
by Lettersarecolours
Summary: Pike proposes to Lisbon. Let's see how she reacts. - written to cheer you all up a bit because we are quite devastated after these major spoilers from Heller -


Why would he invite her on the beach, she wondered. Nice restaurants, art, he like these kind of things. But a beach. He didn't like beaches. Or did he? She wasn't sure. Marcus Pike crashed into her life and since then he has been busy comforting and loving her with all he could. But they still barely knew each other. Sometimes, she couldn't even tell what he was thinking. But that also made it romantic and exciting. She concluded he probably did like beaches and sand and sunsets. While instead it reminded her of the moment she lost the last bit of faith in Patrick Jane. When Marcus appeared he wore a suit and had a certain thrill covering him. She stood there in her oddly short flower dress, she never expected to wear again.

He moved closer, surrounded her with his lovely perfume and kissed her on her cheek. He was a real gentleman. He complimented her a lot and even when they argued he showed a diplomatic way in talking about problems. They actually never got into a real and huge fight. Well, how could they. After a couple of weeks.

"Hey, Teresa."

"Marcus." She smiled. Something was wrong, she could feel it.

And when he suddenly got down on his knees, she what was going on. She could feel the burning sun in her back and started sweating.

He took her hand.

"Everthing okay, Teresa?" She didn't say a word. Was that okay? Was that even normal? When she accepted to leave the FBI and move to D.C. she thought she was being really brave but she never expected to get a proposal after a couple of weeks.

"Yes", she murmured, "I'm it was Jane.", she stuttered. "You were right. It has always been Jane."

Pike looked to the ground, he realised he proposed to a woman who tried to run away from the man she loved because she was too afraid he might hurt her feelings. He felt the anger mixing up with grief.

"I am so sorry." Then she left, taking out her phone while Pike sat on the sand. She didn't look back. He didn't look at her anymore. That was it. Her phone started buzzing again, she wiped away a couple of tears which were rolling down her face. She didn't even know why she cried. Stupid crying.

She picked up.

"Hey Jane." Breathe, Teresa. She thought.

"Teresa, don't do it. Please."

"What? Jane, are you okay?"

"Teresa Lisbon, I'm begging you. Don't move to D.C. Please." Was this some kind of joke?

"Jane, is this some kind of joke?"

"I'm waiting in my car at the end of the street."

"The street you just stepped on."

"Are you monitoring me? Did you bug me? Are you insane?" She suddenly felt the urge to turn around and ran to Pike because Jane was definitely insane.

"Wylie helped, I" She didn't even want to say a thing. She didn't even knew what to say. Then she said it:

"Marcus just proposed."

You could see his mask drop. So, she thought, this was what Jane really looked like. Surprisingly human. And shocked. It was written all over his face. She could see it. He could feel it. His jaw dropped. He swallowed.

"No. Please tell me, you didn't accept his proposal." She didn't say a word. This was torture. But she wanted to hear it from him.

"Teresa Lisbon, I know this is the most selfish thing I have ever done but I can't let you leave. I love you way too much. And I know you feel the same way for me. So, please: Stop running away from me. Stay with me. And I don't mean stay with me at the FBI or stay in Austin but I mean, stay with me."

She was impressed. And flattered.

"So, Teresa, what did you say to him?"

"I said that from now on there will only be one man in my life." The sadness returned, he looked broken. His shoulders sank like Pike's before.

"And it's Jane. It always has been Jane."

When their eyes met you could see the relief and a happiness she had never seen before.

"What?"

"Patrick, I have loved you for twelve years now. How could I leave you now?"

He came towards her and pulled her close to him just to breathe in her smell he thought he would lose forever. He never hugged her like that before. Then he stroke her face with his hands and kissed her. Finally. After twelve years of longing.


End file.
